


look into your eyes [and the sky's the limit]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri found himself ignoring the television, hyper-aware of his hand finding its way to the top of Victor’s thigh. He gave a slight press into the hard muscle, slowly making his way to Victor’s knee in a light stroke.A long-fingered hand gracefully covered his, smooth and playful as they interlocked.  “Oh right! It’s our day off tomorrow, isn’t it?”He said it like it was a huge surprise. “Don’t act like you weren’t thinking about it,” Yuuri muttered, face reddening deeper even as his gut grew warm with anticipation, and his cheek still pressed against Victor’s shoulder.





	look into your eyes [and the sky's the limit]

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the previous installments :)

“My two favorite people in the world are back!” 

Makkachin bounded over to greet Victor and demand scratches as Yuuri hung up his jacket and removed his sneakers. A call from a sponsor had kept Victor from joining them on their walk, but Yuuri was beginning to feel better about making his way around the streets by himself. Makkachin was a good distraction from any anxiety he may have had about getting lost.

Yuuri filled Makkachin’s water bowl and met Victor’s smile with his own as he walked over to sit on the couch in front of the television, which was airing some manner of talk show. “We missed you out there,” he said before leaning in to give Victor a quick kiss. “How’d the call go?”

“Fine,” Victor replied. “Just confirming a few things, like interviews and all sorts of boring business. It was nothing to worry about.”

At least there was that. There was much preparing to do before the upcoming season, but Victor seemed to take it all in stride in spite of the year off. Yuuri admired him for it while deeply aware of how the pressure to give an amazing performance could bring Victor low. Still, they’d meet those challenges together. They would compete against each other, and Yuuri was determined to do all he could to win and give Victor and Yurio a sufficient challenge en route to the podium.

That excitement soon turned to excitement of a different kind as he sat close to Victor, aware of the warmth of his body and captivated by the easy smile on that beautiful face. Yuuri couldn’t help but keep staring at the completely unguarded expression only he and Makkachin were privy to.

Yuuri found himself ignoring the television, hyper-aware of his hand finding its way to the top of Victor’s thigh. He gave a slight press into the hard muscle, slowly making his way to Victor’s knee in a light stroke.

A long-fingered hand gracefully covered his, smooth and playful as they interlocked.  “Oh right! It’s our day off tomorrow, isn’t it?”

He said it like it was a huge surprise. “Don’t act like you weren’t thinking about it,” Yuuri muttered, face reddening deeper even as his gut grew warm with anticipation, and his cheek still pressed against Victor’s shoulder. The week’s hard practices were enough to distract him from thoughts of Victor moaning beneath him or Victor’s cock slowly stretching him, and in the past few days, exhaustion left them unable to do much but some heavy petting beneath their blanket. He closed his eyes and turned to press his lips against Victor’s shoulder at the memory of those touches, both the hurried and the slow.

Victor laughed breezily before turning and pressing Yuuri down onto the couch, the younger man losing his breath in both surprise and seeing how open the other’s face was. In the aftermath of that worrying night where Yuuri couldn’t find any light in Victor’s eyes, he’d gotten much too acquainted with the polite mask the man would put on in front of others. An unfortunate result of his media training, and it hurt Yuuri to see it. Tonight was not the case, Victor’s eyes twinkling with mirth as they gazed down at a still-blushing Yuuri, who could see everything in Victor’s heart in that moment. “Alright, I won’t,” he declared before leaning in to kiss Yuuri and palm his developing erection through his jeans in a two-pronged attack. 

Yuuri moaned quietly into the kiss, Victor’s tongue languorously stroking his as his hand steadily coaxed him into hardness. His own hands delved beneath Victor’s shirt, remembering how much Victor craved loving touch, and moved his palms over the hard muscles of his back, lightly and carefully dragging blunt nails down his skin just to have Victor moan into his mouth. He was getting better at not cringing at the memory of having left such noticeable scratches down Victor’s back after their first time, and Victor seemed to enjoy when he did this.

And suddenly Victor drew away from him, face flushed and lips kiss-swollen as he tugged Yuuri up by the hand. “Let’s go to bed,” he breathed, sounding like he’d just finished the most grueling program. Yuuri’s gazed flicked downward and he had to hold back a laugh at the thought of Victor finishing said grueling program with the hard on he was currently sporting. He covered up his amusement with enthusiasm, quickly getting to his feet as Victor leapt from his reach and sped to the bedroom, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as Yuuri ran after him right after turning the television off.  

He got distracted undoing his fly at the doorway, shoving his pants and underwear down in one go before looking up and seeing Victor, pupils dilated and breaths fast as he slowly licked his lips and took his shirt off, giving Yuuri a show right out of his dreams. Then he took his pants and underwear off one gorgeous leg at a time before laying his long, naked body down on the bed. “Come and get me, Yuurichka,” he beckoned, voice soft and tempting.

Yuuri never thought he’d be one for clichés, but having Victor laid out like that for him had his mouth watering and his cock hard in moments. Lips parted and breaths suddenly hard, Yuuri took a step towards the bed, completely unaware of his pants still hanging around his calves until he tripped and fell forward with a surprised gasp. He caught himself on the bed in time but his knees hit the hard floor, making him hiss, _“Shit!”_

Victor, immediately concerned, sat up and touched Yuuri’s shoulder. “Are you alright? Are your knees okay?”

His knees. Right. His bread and butter. Biting his lip, Yuuri hauled himself onto the edge of the bed, relieved to find that the pain was superficial and probably wouldn’t bruise much. “Y-yeah, they’re fine,” he managed to stutter out, eyes glued to his knees. They may not have been broken, but his pride was. He had to fight off the urge to cover his face and groan. Great, he’d nearly fallen on his face in front of Victor with his hard dick hanging out, and it didn’t seem to be going away in spite of the lurking humiliation.

A soft hand at his chin turned his face towards Victor’s, and Yuuri found himself soothed by the sincere understanding in those blue eyes. “Come up to bed then, _lapochka_ ,” Victor coaxed against Yuuri’s ear, making the younger man tremble.

Yuuri finally managed to kick off his pants and underwear and pull off his shirt, Victor’s mouth finding his when he’d crawled backward onto the bed, leaning on his elbows to meet the softness of the Russian’s lips. Victor gently eased him down onto the bed and carefully nipped along his jaw, sucking his earlobe into his mouth as his thumb grazed over Yuuri’s nipple, making the younger man’s eyes go wide as he arched towards the firm touch.

He melted into the bed as Victor licked a wet line over the length of his neck before hungrily sucking at the pulse point, drawing a sharp gasp from Yuuri. Suddenly Victor ground his hardness against Yuuri’s, causing him to buck with next to no restraint as he let out a stream of incoherent words in Japanese. The fingers that had been carding through his hair made their slow way down the smooth line of Yuuri’s jaw, pausing to trace the shape of his parted lips, Yuuri’s hot breath warming the pads. He found himself clutching Victor’s arm before nipping the tips of those curious fingers and drawing them into his mouth.

He writhed beneath Victor and felt the man’s shudder of pleasure as he sucked and licked at his fingers, his poor heart racing in his chest as he became completely aware of what he probably looked like: a flushed and writhing pile of lust under Victor, sucking his middle and index fingers into his mouth and moaning at the awareness of Victor over him, around him, inside him. A small part of him gaped at his wanton audacity while an even bigger part relished the taste of Victor on his tongue and the sound of Victor’s pleased groans in his ear as they moved against each other.

He felt his earlier embarrassment fade, knowing Victor wouldn’t ridicule him for it. Sometimes Yuuri thought he was one slip away from Victor tossing him out of his bed. Worse still, tossing him out of his apartment, naked, but those thoughts never lasted long in the face of the Russian’s constant affection. “Victor,” Yuuri gasped, trying to figure out how to put words together as the other man steadily moved against him. “Tell me what to do,” he begged, flushed with need and mild embarrassment at his words. He remembered Victor’s patient instruction the first time they’d had sex and how skillfully he’d taken Yuuri completely apart whether or not Victor was the one inside him. Hell, Victor’s mere presence made him fall apart like a house of cards nudged by a breeze, remembering how he’d gotten off as Victor watched.

Pulling away after a final kiss to his jaw, Victor’s gaze raked the length of Yuuri’s body, and the younger man’s fingers twitched with the brief need to cover up. _I want him to see me like this_ , he thought as heat kept spreading across his skin, left behind by Victor’s hungry eyes. _Want me as much as I want you_ , he begged silently when his mouth couldn’t form the words.

Victor took their rings off, setting them on the nightstand as Yuuri waited for him to say something. “Lie back against the pillows,” the Russian finally said, and Yuuri only paused for a moment before moving himself backwards and sitting back on the pillows that smelled of Victor. He bit his lip and watched Victor nod with approval as he approached him, the undulating lines of his body beautiful to watch. “Good. Just like that. Now spread your legs,” Victor instructed, lightly stroking Yuuri’s drawn up knee with the backs of his fingers.

Yuuri exhaled shakily, aware of the flush spreading down his chest as he slowly parted his legs for Victor to look at him. After all the intimate touches shared over the course of his time in St. Petersburg, this was still somewhat new territory for Yuuri, but God how he wanted to cross it with Victor. He kept his gaze trained on the older man’s chest, jolting in surprise when he heard him murmur in pleased tones, “So obedient…”

He couldn’t help the small shudder of enjoyment that ran through his body at the praise, more so when Victor dragged his thumb along the ridge of his ear. He leaned in closer and spoke in soft, hypnotic tone, “I’m going to take good care of you, Yuuri. Do you trust me?”

Yuuri’s gaze flicked to Victor’s tender blue eyes, and they held him there as he gave two answering nods, his voice utterly gone.

“Will you tell me to stop if I do something you don’t like?” he asked, tapping his fingers against Yuuri’s lips, and he was tempted to suck them back into his mouth just to see Victor’s reaction.

But no, he could only look into Victor’s compelling eyes, nodding again and breathlessly saying, “Yeah.”

“Good boy,” Victor said with a playful smile, and all the air in Yuuri’s lungs up and left him in a very audible exhale against the other’s fingers. They’d both learned Yuuri got off on praise, and Victor took complete advantage of it as he took his time determining just what Yuuri liked, and God was Victor good at finding out. Now that they had the luxury of a day off he seemed hell-bent on showing off just how well he’d learned.

Well, Yuuri had learned a few things too. He dazedly thought of the times he’d been three fingers deep in Victor, listening to the man’s pleasured moans as he pressed kisses to the spot beneath his ear, lightly grazing the skin with his teeth as Victor trembled beneath him.

Lost in that thought he gasped in surprised bliss as Victor’s mouth closed around his nipple, his hand stroking down his front as Yuuri drew his knees up higher in anticipation. He kissed and licked a heated path down Yuuri’s body, fingers and lips trailing to his inner thigh to give the soft skin thorough attention before giving the underside of his cock a long lick.

Yuuri’s breath came out in a harsh burst as a hot and wet mouth enveloped his aching length. “God…!” He peered down between his legs, heart racing and heat making its way through his veins as Victor’s tongue wound around his cock, and watched the silver head slowly bob up and down. His hand shook as hard as his knees as he settled it on Victor’s head, fingers delving into soft locks. “That’s so good…so good, Victor…”

He gave lazy thrusts into Victor’s mouth, biting his lip and tossing his head back at a soft moan that sent vibrations down his cock. Yuuri moaned brokenly and stroked Victor’s hair as the latter pulled off to give a wet kiss and suck to the sensitive spot beneath the swollen head. Feeling Victor’s throat swallow around him, Yuuri gripped his hair tighter, careful not to pull too hard as he willed himself to get lost in the paradise that was Victor’s mouth.

He whined embarrassingly when Victor pulled his mouth away, but when he opened his eyes he found open lust in those blue eyes rather than amusement at the noise he’d made. “Can I finger you at the same time?” the Russian asked hoarsely.

Yuuri stared at him, another little whine escaping him as he nodded eagerly. That was one thing they hadn’t tried yet. “Uh-huh,” he managed to add, spreading his legs a little wider as Victor gave him a loving look before reaching into the drawer next to them and pulling out a bottle of lube, liberally pouring an amount onto his fingers as Yuuri watched, absentmindedly licking his suddenly dry lips.

Victor warmed the lube in his fingers as he pulled back to kiss Yuuri’s knees, making the younger man feel a wonderful warmth throughout his body. He watched the Russian lower himself again, lips pressing against the saliva slick skin of Yuuri’s cock as he pressed a finger against his hole.

Yuuri made himself relax, focusing on the agonizing pleasure of Victor’s mouth on him as a long finger slid into him. Victor always took his time fingering him, both of them enjoying the care and anticipation involved, and this time Victor lingered on Yuuri’s cock with tantalizing slides of his tongue and careful sucks as he moved his finger.

He soon added another finger, curling them and tearing an ecstatic cry from Yuuri as he took his cock in deep at the same time. Yuuri moved against Victor’s fingers, groaning out a broken, “ _More_ …God, please more!” Adding a third finger, Victor played him slowly and agonizingly until Yuuri’s head thrashed against the pillow, taking Yuuri’s cock into his scorching mouth like he’d wanted it for years as he plunged slick fingers in and out of his ass. “Vi…Victor…Oh, _fuck_ …” His fingers searched for Victor’s other hand, wrapped around his thigh, and fought to keep a grip on his fingers. “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop, _God! Make me come!_ ”

Victor moaned at the outright order and redoubled his thrusts into Yuuri’s ass, making the younger man throw shame out the window and let out higher-pitched cries. The head of his cock hit the back of Victor’s throat one more time and he clenched around those long fingers as his moan caught in his throat and he came down the man’s throat.

Yuuri lay boneless and shaky with the force of his release, eyes shut tight as Victor swallowed his cum. He let Yuuri’s softened cock slip from his mouth, Yuuri shuddering and faintly aware of the smile on his face as Victor kissed his way up his body, wrapping him up in his arms. Yuuri eagerly buried his face in Victor’s bare chest, pressing suddenly hungry lips to the hot skin and not caring if his glasses got smudged.

Victor chuckled throatily, stroking a calming path up and down Yuuri’s back. “How was that, baby?”

Calm never came to Yuuri, his skin still burning wherever Victor touched. “…So good,” he murmured against Victor’s collarbone, heart pounding as desperation battled relief. He couldn’t be getting hard again, could he? He let his hands roam over Victor’s heated skin as he peppered kisses across his chest, listening to the harsh hitch in the Russian’s breathing as his hands traveled lower and lower until one wrapped around his hard cock, ripping a gasp from the man.

Yuuri took his time stroking Victor’s length, gazing at blue eyes glazed over with lust. He surged upward and captured plush lips in a searing kiss, and moaned when Victor cupped his face in both hands and moved his tongue against his.

He loved how Victor kissed him simply for the pleasure of kissing him, as its own end. Teasing, exploratory, and demanding. Yuuri murmured into Victor’s mouth, “I want to make you cum.”

His cock began to harden again at the barely repressed groan Victor let out, blue eyes locking with his as he replied with a desperation that made the younger man shiver, “Keep going and I will.”

Yuuri was tempted to obey, knowing now just how to touch Victor to have him begging or get him off at a merciful speed. Then, watching the man’s mouth fall open in pleasure, Yuuri got an idea that made his cock twitch. “Victor?”

The Russian gave a whimper of acknowledgement as Yuuri slowly stopped stroking his cock, his eyes full of supplication. The sight filled Yuuri with awe and satisfaction. He wanted to beg and make Victor beg in turn. Swallowing down any remaining apprehension, Yuuri asked in soft tones, “…Would you ride me?”

Victor’s answering groan into Yuuri’s temple both thrilled him and mildly disappointed him, as he thought for a moment that the man had climaxed with only Yuuri’s words. The hard press of their cocks together proved Yuuri wrong, however, and Victor ground out with an excited smile, “ _Blyad_ , Yuuri, warn me before you say things like that!” He pressed a long kiss against Yuuri’s lips, rolling them over so Yuuri lay beneath him again. “Whatever you want,” he said when they broke the kiss, playfully brushing his nose against Yuuri’s.

Laughing with breathless happiness, Yuuri sat up higher on the pillows as Victor straddled him and kissed him teasingly. He ran his hand over the length of Victor’s back, fingers moving in what he hoped were tantalizing circles over the man’s lower back as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Victor’s chest. “Let me get you ready?” he asked.

The older man’s brow briefly furrowed in need before he reached for the bottle of lube and pressed it into Yuuri’s open palm. Excited as he was, Yuuri hoped his shaking wasn’t too noticeable as he poured the lube onto his fingers, warming it before reaching around Victor’s waist to gently press a finger against his opening. Victor hummed contentedly as Yuuri pressed more kisses to the skin of his shoulder while slowly moving his finger inside. Pale fingers played with the knobs of his spine as Victor’s rolled his hips back as Yuuri sank his finger in knuckle deep.

“Another?” the younger man murmured against warm skin. He waited for the shaky nod before slicking his fingers in more lube and added the second one, slow and careful as possible as he stretched Victor.

Pushing back against Yuuri’s fingers, Victor shuddered out, “God, you’re so gentle…”

“I want to make you feel good,” Yuuri said against a pale shoulder, sucking at the skin and licking over the spot.

A rich laugh from the other man warmed Yuuri. “You always do.”

Victor was nearly incoherent with lust after Yuuri kept teasing at his prostate with three fingers, the younger man forgetting for a moment what he’d set out to do and getting distracted by the sight of Victor rocking back on his hand. Luckily the older male stuttered out as he squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders, “That…That’s enough.”

Yuuri took his fingers out and remembered to get a condom, ripping the foil open and rolling it over his cock before Victor began to ease himself onto it. Yuuri gasped sharply when the head of his cock met heat, and his hands flew to the sheets beneath him to clutch them tight as Victor took him in.

 _He wants me_ , Yuuri thought feverishly as the other man’s body jolted and he let out a whimper at being filled. _Victor wants me._

He loosened his grip on the sheets to settle his hands on Victor’s hips, watching with open-mouthed bliss as those blue eyes fluttered closed, and he whispered, “You’re beautiful.”

Victor’s hands gripped his shoulders tighter and he leaned in to press his forehead against Yuuri’s with a blissful smile. “So are you.” He rolled his hips slowly, Yuuri barely able to keep from thrusting up into scorching heat. “God, that’s good…You feel so good inside me, Yuuri…”

Swallowing hard, Yuuri patiently let Victor move at his own pace, spoiling himself with small thrusts into him and watching pale cheeks stain red and beautiful lips part with breathy moans. His nerves on fire, Yuuri twisted underneath Victor as he moved up and down at a faster speed to hit his prostate. “Like that,” he heard himself gasp as he threw his head back, tearing his gaze away from Victor’s face as they fell into perfect rhythm. “Just like that, Victor, please!”

Victor gripped the headboard behind Yuuri for leverage as he rode him harder, loud moans bouncing of the walls of the room as Yuuri took hold of Victor’s hard thighs. “More,” he begged, watching the man riding him with an expression of complete rapture, loud moans, aborted words, and Yuuri’s name tumbling out of his mouth. “Please!” Yuuri cried, grabbing Victor’s waist and bringing him down on his cock faster, making the older man let out a continuous moan of agonized pleasure.

Yuuri bent his knees, dug his heels into the mattress for traction, and snapped his hips up, determinedly aiming for Victor’s prostate several times until the older man tensed and came between their chests with a shaky moan against Yuuri’s shoulder. Soon Yuuri went rigid and tossed his head back as climax hit him, sure his tight grip would leave bruises on Victor’s pale skin.

His breaths were shaky and uneven as he floated back down to earth, still buried inside Victor and still holding on to his trembling hips. Yuuri lingered contentedly in his high, thumbs stroking gentle circles on Victor’s skin, until he felt something wet on his shoulder and heard his fiancé’s shaky sob.

Yuuri blanched in horror and pulled Victor’s face into view, his heart plummeting at the sight of tears falling from his eyes. “Victor, you’re crying! God, I hurt you, didn’t I?”

To his shock Victor laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes, which were still lightly glazed over with pleasure. He kissed Yuuri’s cheek and laid a hand over the young man’s racing heart. “Shh…It’s okay, Yuuri. I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been,” he reassured, dipping his head to Yuuri’s neck to bite and kiss along the side as he moved his hand across Yuuri’s chest to calm him down. “I can’t believe you’re real,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear, making him bite his lip and blush even through the remnants of his dismay at seeing Victor cry.

Victor carefully rolled off of him and sat back against his pillows, his chest rising and falling slowly as tears trickled down his temples until he thought to wipe them away. Yuuri watched for a few moments before thinking to get rid of the condom and toss it in the trash bin beside the bed. He returned his gaze to Victor’s exhausted form, a shiver of pride making its way through his body as he took in how completely wrecked the champion looked, cum splattered on his chest from his release and hair beautifully disheveled.

 _Holy shit…_ Yuuri’s heart sped as he realized he wasn’t finished. His bones hadn’t melted from exhaustion and he still wanted to see Victor further devastated by pleasure. Maybe it was the competitiveness in him or the need to take each other apart just to put themselves back together in each other’s arms, but Yuuri didn’t want it to end yet. He took his glasses off, not wanting to smudge them further, and set them on the table before bringing his face closer to Victor’s to bring him back into focus.

He licked into Victor’s mouth, moaning hungrily as he sucked already kiss-swollen lips and drew his fingers down sensitive skin. Victor responded feebly, letting out short, harsh breaths as Yuuri wetly kissed his way down his neck and to his chest, licking up the bitter cum and making his way further down. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut as he reached Victor’s soft cock, enjoying the way the man twitched violently and whimpered when Yuuri gave the head a tiny lick. “Yuuri, wait,” Victor begged. Yuuri lifted his gaze and could barely see the outline of Victor’s needy look. “I don’t know if I can give anymore…as much as I want to.”

Licking his lips, Yuuri looked right at Victor, his voice full of challenge as he said, “Yes, you can. For me.” He took Victor’s cock into his mouth and moaned around it softly, a hand stroking the man’s trembling thighs and the other wrapping around the base of his length. It was Yuuri’s first time going down on Victor, and he wanted the man to enjoy it. He buried his trepidation aside and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Victor in his mouth. He heard the man hiss as his cock began to harden, and Yuuri remembered to give firm licks against his slit, drawing out another hiss and an aborted jerk from his hips.

“ _Ah_ …” Victor was all breathy moans and shaky limbs as Yuuri took him in deeper, stopping where his lips met his fist curled around the base and swiping his tongue around what he could reach. Suddenly Victor clutched Yuuri’s hair with one hand, careful not to tug too hard, and cradled the side of his face with the other as he let out a broken cry. “ _Detka…_ Oh, fuck, your tongue…”

Victor’s needy voice sent tremors down Yuuri’s body, and he reluctantly lifted his mouth from Victor’s cock to ask hoarsely, “Is it good?”

The Russian let out a breathless laugh as he stroked Yuuri’s dark hair, replying in an unsteady voice, “Yes…Shit, what are you _doing_ to me?”

 _Taking you apart just like you do to me, over and over again._ The feel of Victor’s body, taut with pleasure, and the taste of precome on his tongue had Yuuri getting aroused again, the speed of it dizzying as he took Victor back into his mouth. He slowly moved his hips against the mattress as he moaned around the man’s length, and Victor immediately noticed. His grip on Yuuri’s hair tightened and he asked shakily, “Are you hard again?”

Yuuri mumbled around the head of his cock, “Can’t help it…” Another idea came to him as he felt the gentle thrusts of Victor’s hips into his mouth, and he felt a tiny stab of guilt at the little moan of dismay the man let out when he took his mouth off his leaking cock. He looked up at Victor, breathing harshly as he crawled up to straddle the same hips he’d gripped in ecstasy earlier. 

He smiled faintly at the way Victor’s eyes widened at his languorous approach, and bent down to kiss his parted lips again to lick into his mouth. Victor ran his hands firmly up his back and Yuuri was thrilled to see that the other man needed to keep going as much as he did. Yuuri murmured breathily against Victor’s mouth, “Please…I’m still loose from earlier. _Victor…_ ”

“ _Blyad…_ ” Strong hands gripped Yuuri’s ass and squeezed, making the younger man yelp with surprise. Then Victor’s hand dove into the drawer again to pull out another condom with a chuckle. “We’re going to run out of condoms at this rate.”

Yuuri quietly agreed. He kissed and licked at the tender spot beneath Victor’s ear as the latter rolled the condom on his cock, and jolted in mild surprise when he heard Victor uncap the lube again. Moments later slick fingers slid down Yuuri’s lower back to circle his rim, and Yuuri gasped as two fingers filled him again to stretch him further.

Victor kissed noisily at the shell of Yuuri’s ear as he spread his fingers, taking them out just as Yuuri began to rock back against them. He held Yuuri’s hips as the younger man lined up his cock with his entrance to slowly sink down on it.

Unused to the position, Yuuri made a tight sound in his throat as he eased down onto Victor’s cock, willing himself to adjust against the uncomfortable stretch. He let out a breath as he braced his hands against Victor’s chest, arms and thighs trembling as his walls stretched. He could feel the hard grip of Victor’s hands on his hips, and idly wondered if their bruises would match.

Glancing up at Victor’s face he saw how flushed the Russian was and pressed their foreheads together, nails sinking into the flesh of Victor’s chest as he rolled his hips and took his cock deeper. The sudden stretch made Yuuri cry out, and Victor quickly stilled his hips with an unrelenting grip. “Easy…Easy, _detka._ Take it slow.”

Yuuri caught his breath, allowing himself to adjust further before moving again and finally seating himself fully on Victor’s length. He kept his forehead pressed to Victor’s and lifted his hips slightly, sinking back down carefully and letting himself enjoy the sensation of Victor pulsing inside him, along with the sight of utter helplessness in those blue eyes. Then Victor’s cock brushed against his prostate, making Yuuri moan into Victor’s mouth as pleasure crashed through him, and he roughly forced himself onto Victor’s cock to keep hitting that spot, gasping sharply each time.

He was vaguely aware of throwing his head back as Victor wrapped his arms around him and latched his mouth to the side of his neck, sucking there hungrily as he gripped Yuuri by the shoulder and pulling him down sharply onto his cock over and over again. Ecstatic moans tumbled out of Yuuri’s mouth, and he was too lost in the amazing sensations to care whether or not he said anything, letting Victor bring them both to completion.

Searing hot pleasure shot through Yuuri’s body and he came between their bodies, a weak cry leaving him as his limbs sagged and he went limp against Victor, finally feeling overwhelmed as he listened to Victor’s desperate grunts before he reached his climax, tightly holding Yuuri against him for a few moments before he too sagged and fell back onto the pillows, arms still wrapped around the younger man.

Face buried in Victor’s neck, Yuuri remembered he needed to breathe and struggled to lift his head. He nosed at the other’s hairline as he moved away, whimpering quietly at the mild ache inside him at the sudden movement.

He looked into Victor’s eyes and saw the rest of his life, and just wanted to keep looking into those welcoming orbs as long as possible.

Instead he leaned in to kiss Victor again, gently moving his lips against the other’s as he calmed down and stroked the long column of Victor’s neck with his fingers, remembering the small comforts Victor yearned for in the afterglow.

Yuuri slowly broke the kiss swallowed thickly as he blushed lightly and asked, “…Did you like it?”

He almost laughed at the way Victor’s eyes went round as saucers. “Did I like…? Yuuri!” The older man nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek, grinning against his skin and saying, “Ask me that again when I can form a coherent thought. I don’t think I’ll be able to move until tomorrow afternoon.”

Yuuri laughed lightly in response and then started to lift himself off of Victor’s cock, falling to his side and sighing in deep satisfaction, his body settling down even as he stared at the long lines of muscle in Victor’s body. “We need a shower,” he murmured, watching Victor dispose of the condom.

The Russian hummed in acknowledgement and patted Yuuri’s shoulder as a mischievous smirk adorned his face. “How about a bath? I can rub your shoulders, your back, your legs…”

The idea had merit, and Yuuri did miss sinking into hot, soothing waters, but he had to ask, “Will it lead somewhere?” Not that he was opposed to it, but they were both a little too exhausted for things to get wild again, though he did like the idea of running comforting hands across Victor’s body to wash off what remained of their lovemaking.

“Anywhere you like, Yuurichka,” Victor replied with a gentle smile, his hand finding Yuuri’s to lovingly squeeze his fingers.

In spite of the need to clean up and ease the aches in his body, Yuuri would have been content to stay put and fall asleep holding Victor’s hand, but then his stomach growled loudly and he buried his face in his pillow and groaned, “We still need to make dinner.” Suddenly even that seemed like too great a feat.

Fortunately Victor took mercy on him and suggested jovially, “Let’s order in after our bath. Whatever you like, _detka_.”

Yuuri sighed happily, tugging Victor’s hand towards him to kiss his knuckles. “Alright.”

Victor turned to face him, his free hand settling on the small of Yuuri’s back as he gazed at him through blissfully tired eyes. “All we need to do now is get out of this very comfortable bed.”

One more feat, and a challenging one. Yuuri blew out a determined breath and said, “Okay. We’ll get up on three.”

“Sounds good.”

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three,” they said simultaneously, and then found themselves still lying down with their noses nearly touching.

They laughed noisily, the joy of it filling Yuuri’s heart to the brim and making him smile at the man in front of him with a love he knew he’d never be able to contain. “Let’s try that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
